vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
Summary Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三, Tokisaki Kurumi) is the third Spirit to appear, and so far the most brutal spirit in the series. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. However, Kurumi is later revealed to be not truly malicious, as she tries to drain humans' lifespan to gather power to travel back in time and kill the First Spirit, whose appearance caused the devastating spacequake that killed 150 million people. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kurumi Tokisaki, Code Name: Nightmare Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Formerly human, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (time acceleration/deceleration, time reverse, time stop, summon one's past self, time travel), Spatial Manipulation (can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), Clairvoyance (can peek into the past of a target), Flight, Absorption of others' lifespan to add to her own, Shadow Manipulation (her shadow is a dimension where all her time clones reside outside of battle), Immunity to Mind Control Attack Potency: City level (Even her weaker clones were capable of injuring Kotori, as well as overpowering AST Origami and DEM Mana. Ranked only below Inverse Tohka and Inverse Origami, although this ranking may come from her Angel's unique abilities). Zafkiel also ignores durability by activating its time effects on contact. Speed: At least Hypersonic (Has held her own against other Spirits, including the speed-oriented ones like Yoshino and the Yamai sisters), higher when accelerating herself with Aleph (Stated by the narrator to be faster than her shadow after using Aleph) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Time rewinding makes her hard to kill) Stamina: High, although it decreases with her time abilities Range: Several dozen meters and through time Intelligence: Very high (She's the second smartest known spirit with her intellect exceeded only by Origami) Weaknesses: Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself, has a "Main Body" that if killed will kill all the other Kurumis. Standard Equipment: * Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") * Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket * Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Notable Attacks/Techniques: : By herself (her clones can also use these): * :''' Uses a red barrier to trap and consume other people's life force to refill hers. * '''Spacequakes: These occur when Spirits from the alternate dimension occasionally appear in the human world, bending the wall between dimensions and resulting in large-scale explosions. All Kurumis can summon and dismiss these at will. : With Zafkiel (only the real Kurumi can use these): :: To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. :: Bullets and Effects: * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） '(Accelerates time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' * 'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） '(Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * 'Third Bullet: Gimel [三の弾 '(ギメル')　'] (Effect Currently Unknown) * '''Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） '(Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' * '''Fifth Bullet: Hei [五の弾'' (ヘイ) ] (Effect Currently Unknown) * '''Sixth Bullet: Vav ['''六の弾 (ヴァヴ'')'' ] '(Effect Currently Unknown) * '''Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） '(Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) ''Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' * Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） '(allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) ''Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' * Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph '''[十一の弾'' (ユッド・アレフ）] '(Effect Currently Unknown) * Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' In-universe stats * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: C * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: S * Strength: 109 * Consistency: 80 * Spiritual Power: 220 * Agility: 103 * Intelligence: 201 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Speed was equalized and starting distance was 50 meters) Dante (DMC Reboot) (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Dante's Profile (Speed equalized and Kurumi can use all her bullets)) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Time Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Hax Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7